Temperature sensors are known.
An example of a known temperature sensor is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,766 to Phipps, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Additional known devices are set forth in the References Cited section of U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,766 to Phipps, namely:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,450 to Lions
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,305 to Huebscher
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,039 to Bowen
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,661 to Hollweck
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,018 to Turner
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,073 to Rossler
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,705 to Gotcher
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,306 to Burger
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,236 to Hobbs
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,672 to Takagi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,093 to Suzuki et al. and
JP 0199925, dated December 1982